Bella's Birthday!
by KACULLEN
Summary: In honor of my birthday I wrote a fun little one shot about what would have happened if Bella didn't get a paper cut at her birthday party. Enjoy!


**I don't own Twilight!**

Bella's Birthday

BPOV

My heart was beating nervously as I held Edward's present in my hand and slide my finder under the wrapping paper. Just as I was about to pull up on the paper I stopped; there was a good chance I would acquire a paper cut if opened it that way and a houseful a vampires was not the safest place to get a paper cut.

I removed my finger and ripped into the paper like a little kid on Christmas. When all the paper had been removed and I was left holding a CD in Jewel case I looked up at Edward in confusion.

"What is it" I asked.

"It's a CD" Emmett answered speaking each word slowly in case I didn't understand.

"Yes thank you Emmett I got that" I said with a roll of my eyes "I meant what's on it?"

"Play it Edward" Alice urged.

Edward stood up without a word, gently took the CD out of my hands and put it in a CD player I wasn't sure I had ever noticed before.

I was about to ask them about the CD player when the most beautiful music began to play. I gasped in shock when I realized the beautiful music was actually my lullaby.

"Edward it… it's you" I stuttered as wave after wave of emotion hit me.

"Well I knew you wouldn't let me get a piano for your house so I could play there and I figured this would be the next best thing" Edward explained.

"Your right" I agreed soothing melodies washed over me "Edward this is perfect."

"Really" Edward asked and I was shocked to see that he actually looked nervous.

"Yes, you couldn't have given me anything more perfect" I replied emotionally as tears filled my eyes.

"I love you my Bella" Edward said he gently wiped my tears away and rested his snowy forehead against mine.

"I love you too" I replied as brought my lips to his. Our kiss started off soft but soon turned passionate. Several throats cleared and a flash went off as I began to braid my fingers in Edward's hair and I turned bright red when I looked up and saw that the whole family was watching us.

Emmett and Jasper the ones who had cleared their throats were looking at us with smirks on their perfect faces, Alice was on the verge of bouncing in excitement as she held my new camera, Rosalie looked like she could have cared less and Carlisle and Esme just looked happy.

"Sorry" I said in embarrassment to hide behind the curtain of my hair.

"Oh Bella don't be embarrassed" Alice chided "Remember we live with Emmett and Rosalie so we have seen much worse."

"Hey" Emmett and Rose yelled at the same time.

"You still have one present left" Esme said and I threw her a grateful look as she handed me my last gift.

"It's from Esme and me" Carlisle explained.

I ripped open this one the same way I did and Edward's and was shocked by what I found. It took me a minute to realize what it was but once I did I was filled with excitement.

"Plane tickets to Jacksonville" I squealed.

"We figured you would like to visit your mom" Esme explained.

"Renee is going to flip" I said with a smile as thought of my mother.

"Well I'm glad you like them" Carlisle said.

"You're coming too" I asked Edward as I looked down at the two tickets.

"That's the plan" Edward said as he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

I hurried over to where Carlisle and Esme were sitting and gave them each a hug to show my appreciation.

"Thank you so much" I said when I pulled away.

"You are very welcome" Esme replied.

"Time for cake" Alice said effectively ending present time.

Alice dragged me over to the table that held the cake as Edward went to take my CD out of the player and put it back in the case.

"Alice this cake is massive" I said as I took in the multilayered confection.

"Don't you like it" Alice asked with a slight pout.

"Of course I do" I replied as took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze "There is just no way I can eat all of this."

"I know that" Alice said with a smile "We are all going to have some, you can bring some to Charlie and Carlisle will take the rest to the hospital."

"You guys don't have to eat any" I said.

"But it's your birthday" Alice protested.

"Yeah and I really don't want you guys throwing up on my birthday" I said and I could have sworn I saw everyone breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well if your sure" Alice as she began to light the candles on the cake.

"I am" I answered just as she lit the last candle.

They sang happy birthday and I have to say having seven vampires singing happy birthday to you is a strange experience. When they were done I made my wish:

_I wish Edward would turn me._

After I blew out the candles Alice cut the cake and hand me a generous slice on pretty glass plate. It was a little uncomfortable having them watch me while I ate but the deliciousness of the cake soon over powered my embarrassment.

"This is amazing" I said between bites.

"Thank you" Esme said.

"You made this" I asked in shock.

"Yes I did" Esme replied.

"Well I am impressed" I said before taking another huge bite.

"Thank you, I love cooking and baking but I don't get to do it very often" Esme explained.

"Well you can cook for me anytime" I said as finished off my cake.

"I might just take you up on that" Esme said with a smile.

"Do you want more cake" Alice asked.

"No thank you I am stuffed" I replied.

"We should get going Bella" Edward said "It's getting late"

"Ok but before we go can we take a picture of everyone" I asked.

"Of course" Edward replied.

I set the timer on my camera and perched on the mantel above the fireplace as we all gather around the couch. Edward and I were in the middle with Alice on my other side and Jasper and Edward's other side. Emmett and Rose were on the floor while Carlisle and Esme stood behind the couch. Edward wrapped his arm around me and I smiled just as the flash went off.

"Thank you" I said as we all stood up.

There were murmured you're welcomes as we stood and I went to retrieve my camera. I quickly scrolled back to the picture and gasped at what I saw. The vampires look amazing of course but the strange thing was I actually looked like I belonged.

"It's a good picture" Edward said from beside me.

"It really is" I replied as I reached up and planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

Edward gathered my presents and coat and Alice handed me a Tupperware container with cake in it for Charlie.

"Thank you all so much" I said as walked to the entry way.

I was met with a chorus of happy birthdays and you're welcomes before everyone took turns hugging me goodbye. Even Rose and Jasper hugged me much to my surprise.

I spent the majority of the way home playing with my new stereo and by the end of the ride I was force to admit it was way better than my old one.

"Will you stay tonight" I asked Edward as he parked in front of my house.

"Of course I will" Edward said before jumping out and hurrying over to open my door.

Edward walked me to my door and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you soon" he said as he handed my presents and then disappeared.

I walked inside and found Charlie sitting on the couch.

"How was the party" he asked.

"It was great" I replied "I brought you some cake."

I handed Charlie the cake he instantly went into the kitchen for a fork.

"I'm tired I think I'll turn in" I called to Charlie.

"Alright goodnight kiddo" Charlie said "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks dad, goodnight" I replied before heading upstairs.

Edward was waiting of course and I went him and instantly curled up in his arms.

"Tonight was good" Edward said as he gently stroked my hair.

"It really was" I agreed.

"Seeing you with my family like that gives me hope" Edward admitted.

"Hope that we can actually have a future" I asked.

"Yeah" Edward answered.

"I know what you mean, when I looked at the picture of all of us I was shocked to see I actually looked like I belong with you guys" I said.

"That's because you do" Edward answered with a smile that made my heart flutter.

"I love you Edward" I said as I look up into his golden eyes.

"I love you too Bella" Edward answered before bring his icy lips down to meet my heated ones.

Edward kissed me to the point where I couldn't think strait and when he finally pulled away we were both gasping for breath.

"I think I need a human moment" I whispered when I could finally breathe again.

"Ok" Edward said and released me.

I quickly used the bathroom and changed into my pajamas before heading back to Edward. Once I was nestled in his arms again he pulled the covers over us and held me tight.

He began to hum my lullaby and just when I was about to dose off he stopped.

"Bella" he whispered.

"Hmm" I replied already half asleep.

"Happy Birthday" he answered.

I drifted to sleep with thoughts of just how happy my birthday had been.

**AN: This is unbetaed so please ignore the spelling and grammer mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy little one shot :)**


End file.
